Porcine aortic valve xenografts are the most frequently used type of bioprosthetic valve for the replacement of damaged or diseased heart valves in patients. To help understand the function of these valves a survey was made of the anatomic characteristics, mechanical properties and hemodynamic function of these valves, and correlations between these three sets of data were established. The results obtained show that morphologic, mechanical and hemodynamic properties are closely integrated in porcine aortic valves. Specific patterns of arrangement of the connective tissue are of great importance in facilitating the opening and closing of the valvular cusps. The preservation of these patterns during preimplantation processing of the valve is critical for optimal function of the xenografts.